User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/7143/dsscreenimage.png http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png Re: walkthrough my walkthrough i am working on my walkthrough! i'm making graphics for them =.= --superlinna 09:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) it'd be nice if you'd tell me that kinda stuff before doing the editing next time. --superlinna 09:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) it's called common courtesy, ok? you don't just move someones stuff without telling them ' and yknow, it would still exist (my walkthrough) because i would just post it elsewhere. ok. thanks. --superlinna 10:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There was a wiki a contributor vandalizing your talk page and he/she created a page called darkest shadow sucks. Or something like that. Maybe somebody is holding a grudge against you like Roxas? Just watch your back. 02:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Namespace Hi! Sure, I can set up a namespace. Where was the request submitted? (I'm not seeing a support ticket for it from , but it's possible I'm not searching under the right terms.) Here are the questions I need to ask before I do it: 1) Should the pages in this new namespace be included in the wiki's page count, and in the "Random page" function? If so, then we need to know that this should be marked as a "content namespace". 2) Should the pages in be reachable through the wiki's search box? If you are creating a content namespace, the answer is usually yes, but there are sometimes reasons not to. (For example, help and policy pages don't appear in a normal wiki search.) 3) Confirm the title for me. ("Walkthrough", right?) 4) Lastly, please ensure that no article start with the namespace name. For example, if you are starting a Portal namespace, make sure that any page starting in "Portal:" does not yet exist. This is due to the technical set-up of MediaWiki databases and any page under that desired namespace name may no longer be accessible once the namespace is set up. ~Dopp : Created! Let me know if you need anything else. Happy editing! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Fa Mulan Cloud Strife and Tifa are different because their names are never stated in the game; just in their own games. However, Fa Mulan is referred to as just that; Fa Mulan in the game. I doubt the journals are concerned with surnames. Her name IS Fa Mulan; not just in the Mulan movie, but in Kingdom Hearts as well. —''Jiyanamiki'' ❤ 07:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't you think "follow the damn journal" was a little harsh? I did nothing uncalled for. I debated on the talk page as I was supposed to; I wasn't the first one to revert the move. —''Jiyanamiki'' ❤ 07:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough This is the right section, right? Hey, DS. So I've decided that I'm gonna make a Walkthrough for KH1, but before I go ahead with anything, is the Namespace up? If not, am I able to set up my Walkthrough or is it best if I wait? 08:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, tell me when I should start and what I should name it so it ends up in the right place 09:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) talk bubble so how do I get one because i have no idea on how to make one Hi.I'm NobodyofTwilight thanks for asking me and yes.How do you make a Talkbubble?--NobodyofTwilight 12:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) First Post! Woop! Hey!!! 10:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correcto....now ohhh i ask again... MADNESS OR X COMBO??????}} 10:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Here comes the LOOOOOONG stuff...first section translate these...イーヨー and ヴァニタスの思念...second section Xanagram plain......Ax exahrtlses ixtwh xa ocolxufrlu exarht.... and finally Third section, list me 12 unversed, 4 heartless and all of the organisation members(according to rank)....}} 11:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Half correct, section 3 is ok!!!, however for 2nd section you need to answer that sentence, thirdly the first section, "thoughts of Vanitas" i need a name and finally hows my Halloween talk bubble?}} 11:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, also even though you got it right i found out that Saix is VI while Axel is VII and one more? and if it is here it is.... A basic necessity Killing enemies gives you these You get a trophy for getting a lot of these What am i talking about? }} 11:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hmm really? it worked on me, well it's mainly on timing. Which Iron Imprisioner are you fighting...Keepers of the Arena or Villian's Vendetta?}} 11:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Errrrrr...either way my strategy is mainly on timing your Shotlocks with that Unversed!!!! also you don't get that much of an opportunity to attack facing IV though...really annoying, anywho is Dopp finally getting the hint?}} 10:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey another riddle..... A land of rough terrain A land to which a king A quadrupedal animal is your friend What world am i talking about? }} 11:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=AAAAAaaaaa simbina abamin ingaaaaaa aaaa i was trying to sing the lyrics to Lion King through typing and it didn't work...Correct either way}} 23:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DS, what's up with what Chitalian8 said in the Walkthrough namespace....i really don't get what he meant...clarify for me...please!!!}} Yeah i know but just for memorysake i keep it......anyways yes i got your message, also i'm thinking of taking a full month off of KH Wiki in August(PA takes it out of me a bit)...you know a month's hiatus if you will. 02:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|sad=Hey DS, I'm taking my hiatus now, so can you keep an eye out for my userpage etc.. for the next 2 weeks and can you also pass this message onto FinalRest as well....thanks!!!!!(STUPID EXAMS!!!!!) anyways see ya on the 18th!!!!}} 07:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ehhh i read the thing you said to FinalRest about moving everything to userspace then into walkthrough space, and since i'll be gone....err do you mind once you "Moved" yours...you can move my stuff as well, also these terms are starting to get me confused.... :S}} 08:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Gaaa almost forgot Congrats on Killing Iron Imprisioner III and IV!!!}} 08:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Your up to him already!!!, hmm depends which commands you got on Terra...list them?}} 08:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok first get yourself 2 Curaga's, keep Arc Solum if you want but Quake is better, Hmm get Renewal Block and better Shotlock go for Bio Barrage or Lightning Ray, Thundaga's(you pick how much).One big tip is when he tries Ultima Cannon on you you use your own Shotlock so that you'll become invincible and maybe damage him at the same time. Hmm him Meteor attack is tricky, use Vanish to make the meteor's miss you. and finally guard when he does dark Volley and the damage will go to him not you, Terra-Xehanort is a tricky boss compared to the rest(except Unknown and Remnant :S), hope it helps, and also you blocked a guy, well it was your walkthrough.... and finally this is not a strategy it's just tips and advice that also helped me, also because i killed Terra-Xehanort alot of times... ok i'm saying too much.....Ok hope my tips help!!!! }} 08:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok since the other bubble was too big i made another one, just one more thing i need to say, while i'm gone try my trials here}} 08:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|surprised=eeeee which one, the tips or the trials or both?}} 08:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I'll be here to chat if you wanna talk(However PA is closed so no riddles thanks), but tomorrow i will fully start my hiatus, so chat with me if you want...}} 08:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I've tried logging into IRC but it kept saying your not logged on, so i got know idea how to get into there...Help please? }} 08:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I'm in, chat?}} 08:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC)|chat=What the... no typey i can't type?}} 07:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DS.......chatty time, i'm in IRC...}} 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Where's me walkthrough links gone to?}} |time=''Let me ease your pain. Heavenward! '' } |text=Hey DS, this is LegendAqua. Just wanted to give you this talk bubble for helping me out for all those times.... and for being such a great friend. }} 23:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=IRC im in.........sorry for the wait...}} 07:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC)|chat=IRC?}} IRC?..... 06:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC)|angry=WTF!!!!!!!!....damn stupid vandals....well screw u(*To the vandals*)......uhhhhhhhh how do u put up with this DS?. Also 3 days before PA reopens, another thing this is my first time using this bubble in a talk page........finally i dont care about FU anymore(Damn vandals), hope u win to show it to those vandals faces!!!!!}} only for a bit...IRC 23:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Hey DS, so you have won 2nd place in PA Congrats!!!, here it is, you can put this trophy anywhere on your userpage. Congrats!!}} IRC please meeting.... Question Hey do you know anybody who can make talk bubbles on a wiki I have? Chihuahuaboy 22:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Link http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story_fans_Wiki Chihuahuaboy 23:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Bye for a while Re:IRC Pictures Thanks Buddy Here is your medal DS wear it proudly as you have rightfully earned it :D you go :D congrats!!! And thanks VERY much for your help!!! 02:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Your goodbye... Just so you know... Kain Highwind has NOTHING ON ME! DE is the best! Feral DE owns Kain anytime!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That is Chaos... i am Feral Dark-Enigma, boy... I am ULTIMATE EVIL. And I am not UnknownChaser, go find a new one xD--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC)